Akuroku: Sunsets shine brighter above the Sea
by VioletKnightly
Summary: Roxas prince of the sea had always been a trouble maker, but now he had broke the biggest Alantian law of all. He fell in love with a human named Axel. His only chance at being with Axel involves a sea witch, a spell, and him being a female. Sm. FemRox


**Hello everyone I am back! It feels like I haven''t posted in FOREVER! So anyway I hope to be updating my stories this week if not this weekend :D This was a entry I made for a Akuroku contest on Deviantart( So if you see it posted there as well, it is by me. Same username for both sites) The theme was sunset and we had to pick one of the disney worlds from the game OR a disney movie. Instatly the little mermaid poped into my head( really that was the only disney movie I remebered). So i used the disney version and the original/more tragic version of The little mermaid to write this!**

**Even If I don't win I'm glad I finished this!**

**Hope you all enjoy( Longest oneshot I have EVER written Btw)**

Sunset was always Roxas' favorite time of the day.

Every day, as the sun set, the young blond would surface above water, and hoist himself up onto a large rock in the middle of the ocean. He would look out at the shore and see the reason he loved it so much. Day after day, at sunset, a red-headed male would walk down to the ocean and place a star-shaped flower into the water, watching as the waves brought it out to sea. Now Roxas has watched this red-headed male long enough to know that his name was Axel, and he was the prince of the small town that bordered the sea. Axel was a kind and outgoing prince, and sometimes Roxas would even catch him playing with the town's children in the sand on nice days.

You could say that Roxas had a small 'crush' on Axel. Oh, forget small; Roxas was head over heels for him. But that was Roxas' problem: you see, he and Axel could never be together. Other than the fact they were both males, there were two very...important problems that kept them apart. The first one was that Axel didn't know who Roxas was. Not in that dramatic 'Oh the man of my dreams doesn't notice me' kind of way, but in the serious 'Axel didn't know who Roxas was never mind him even existing' kind of way. The reason Axel didn't know Roxas was important reason number two.

Roxas was a merman (Not maid! Those were female merfolk, and nasty ones at that). Actually, he was the youngest one of King Cloud's many sons. King Cloud was the ruler of the sea, and the underwater city of Atlantis. With Roxas being a merman and all, there was no real way he and Axel could be together. So he stuck to this admiring from afar and all. That's why Roxas loved sunset: it was the only time he could see Axel, and just dream about what could be.

As the sun started to disappear and the sky darkened, Roxas knew it would be time for him and Axel to both return to their homes. The blond couldn't help but chuckle as if on clockwork, Axel bent down and set a yellow star-shaped flower into the ocean. Roxas hid behind the rock he was sitting on before, to conceal himself from Axel's sight. The young merman's cheeks turned red as he watched the redhead stand up, and look ahead watching the flower get carried out to sea. Once it was far enough for his liking, Axel turned around and walked back up the beach towards his castle.

Roxas peeked his head out from behind the rock, just in time to catch a peek of Axel's fire-red hair disappearing behind a large door. With a small sigh, Roxas swam over to the flower and gathered it in his hands, before diving under the water and heading home himself.

Sadly, he knew this was how it had to be, and this had become his daily routine. And yet, it was starting to get a little old if you asked him...

"Roxas! You're home!" Roxas barely had enough time to swim away as a glob of brown and blue attacked him. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Sora...you're hurting me. Please let go."

Sora gasped and pulled away, his dark blue tail moving around fast in embarrassment. "Oh, Roxas, I'm sorry! I was just worried. Dad's been looking for you, and I was worried that he would find out about, you know...your crush on that human." You see, Sora was Roxas' twin brother, and he was the only one out of his brothers that knew about Axel.

Roxas sighed a little and as the two started swimming to their father's throne room, he held the flower close. "It's not a crush, Sora; I know I can't be with Axel...it's just...I can't stop seeing him." Looking down at the flower, he smiled slightly, causing Sora to look at him and frown. He felt horrible that Roxas couldn't be with Axel, and he knew that deep down inside his brother really loved that human. If only Roxas had fallen in love with a merman like he had, then there would be no problems.

"Well, then why not…focus your attention on someone else. I heard a certain merman had his eye on you." Sora smiled as Roxas rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"For the last time, Sora, I am not going to go out with Seifer. Besides, he's already moved on to our brother, Hayner, remember?" Sometimes Sora could be a water head. Seifer had given up on Roxas months ago! For fish sakes, he and Hayner where already dating!

Sora blinked before rubbing the back of his head, laughing. "Oh...Sorry, Rox. But there are always plenty of good mermen out there." He purposely didn't say mermaids because he knew that Roxas was gay, and that they creeped him out.

"That's just it, Sora: I don't want a merman. I'm sick of living underwater. I want to see what it's like out there where the humans live. Now, hush; dad's going to hear us if were to loud." Roxas stopped swimming outside his father's door, and turned to Sora. "Here, hold this. I don't need Dad asking where I was, now do I?" Sora nodded and took the flower out of Roxas' hand, watching as his brother disappeared behind the door.

King Cloud sat upon his throne, chatting with his adviser, a small crab named Zack. When he heard the doors to his throne room open, he turned his attention to Roxas as he swam up to him. Roxas was the youngest of all his sons, and the most troublesome. In fact, a mermaid named Namine brought it to his attention that Roxas would leave every evening and not return back until it was well past dark. That was the reason he had called Roxas here, to question if this information was true or not.

"Good evening, Father; Sora said you wanted to see me?" Roxas asked as he bowed at the foot of his father's throne. Roxas had to admit he was a little intimidated by his father. But who wouldn't be? He was the king of Atlantis for crying out loud!

Cloud nodded his head. "Yes; Namine, would you come in here for a moment?" Roxas blinked as the blonde haired mermaid swam into the room, her white tail moving slowly from side to side like she was nervous. The young merman hadn't seen her in a while, not since he had turned down her offer of marriage. She was much like her sister Kairi, a mermaid that tried to split up Sora and his mate, Riku. Roxas scolded lightly; he didn't care too much for Namine and had a funny suspicion that she was the reason he was here.

"Namine, if you would please tell Roxas what you have brought to my attention."

Namine nodded her head, her golden locks moving around lightly in the water.  
>"Yes, Your Highness. Well, one day around sunset, I noticed Prince Roxas swimming away from the castle. He looked like he was swimming away from something, so I followed him to make sure everything was alright. After swimming a large distance away from the city, I saw him swim towards the surface and just stay there. I followed his actions and surfaced myself. When I went to approach him, I saw him hide behind a large rock. Thinking there was danger, I hid myself behind one of the smaller ones. I noticed him looking at the shore, so, naturally, I followed his gaze...and saw..." Namine looked down wearing a terrified expression, as if the words she wanted to say were too awful to speak.<p>

"Go on, Namine; it's alright. Please tell me what you saw," Cloud ordered politely, trying to sooth the young girl.

Namine nodded and looked at Roxas, as she continued. "I saw a human. Prince Roxas was staring at a human male." Roxas' eyes widened as he looked at his father, who had a disapproving look on his face.

"At first, I didn't think anything of it. Then I saw the human dropped something into the sea and walked away. After a while, the thing had drifted out close enough that it was in reach of the Prince's grasp. He then surprised me, sir, by taking the flower and leaving with it." Namine said before bowing. "I followed him back here, sir, and that was all."

Cloud nodded, not looking at Roxas. "Did you see him do this any other time, Namine?"

The young mermaid nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. I followed Prince Roxas a couple more nights and he did the same thing. He watched the human from afar, and then took what I believe is a human flower that drifted out to sea home."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Namine; you may go now." The girl nodded and bowed before swimming passed Roxas on her way out the door. Roxas growled as she flashed him a small devilish smile. He was fuming! How dare that witch tell on him? Heck, it was weird that she was just plain stalking him, never mind the fact that she told his father on him.

Roxas looked down as he waited for his father to speak. Finally, after a silence that seemed to last forever, Cloud looked down at his son and said in a calm yet harsh tone. "Explain, Roxas. Now."

Roxas flinched lightly at his father's words, yet he did not speak. Cloud sighed. "Fine. If that is how you are going to act, you are not allowed to leave this castle...you must stay in your room until you stop acting like a child. And you will not see this human again!"

The blond merman's eyes widened. "But father! That's not fair! Axel's not just a hum-" He stopped speaking, and bit his lip as he saw his father rise from his throne.

"You even know the humans name? Roxas humans are dangerous! That is it! You are hereby put under house arrest, and you will NOT see this human again!" Cloud sat back down and raised his hand. "Guards take Roxas to his room. NOW!"

Roxas' eyes widened and as he was dragged away by two strong looking guards (bad Roxas; no checking out the guards when you're about to be separated from Axel!), he looked up at his father and screamed, "I hate you!"

As the doors slammed shut, Cloud sighed and leaned back in his throne. His mate, Leon, swam up behind him and looking down at him. "He's a lot like Aerith, you know." Leon stated as he rubbed Cloud's shoulders lovingly. Cloud chuckled a little and nodded before tilting his head up kissing Leon lightly on the lips.

"I know; that's why I don't want to lose him to the humans, too."

"This isn't fair! How dare Namine practically stalk me and not get in trouble over it! I don't see what the big deal is about watching Axel! It's not like I'll ever be able to see him!" Roxas yelled as he swam around his and his brothers' conjoined rooms. Their bedrooms were really just hallowed out spaces in the walls that went around the entire room. Each space, though, had their own personality and was decorated to their owner's wishes. All the rooms opened up into a big loft which left little to no privacy between the brothers. Sora was sitting on the bed in his 'room', cuddling with a plushy of his boyfriend Riku.

"Roxas, calm down; you can't blame Namine for you being punished," Sora pointed out knowing it was no use. When Roxas got mad, there was no way to talk sense into him.

Hayner nodded from his own 'room' with a struggle bat in hand. "Yeah, Rox. True, she had no business following you, but she did what was right and told dad. And this little crush you have on that human guy has gone on long enough, and you better stop it now before it gets too serious."

Roxas eyes widened in disbelief. "You two are siding with her? How could you?" Roxas turned to look at his oldest brother, Demyx. "Please, tell me you don't agree with them."

Demyx sighed and looked at Roxas, putting down the Sitar he was tuning. "Honestly, Rox, I do. Sorry, but they're right. It's best this little crush stops now before it gets too serious with him."

Roxas jaw dropped and then clenched. Without a word, he swam over to his 'room' and curled up under the blankets, staying there the rest of the day until nightfall.  
>This would be the first sunset in almost a year that Roxas would miss seeing Axel and retrieving the flower.<p>

A week had passed since Roxas and Cloud's little meeting, and Roxas was still under house arrest. One week; that meant seven days without seeing Axel. Seven sunsets missed, seven flowers drifting away. That also meant Roxas had been stuck in his room for a week, watching as his brothers brought their boyfriends or girlfriends over.

Now since they all shared a loft type room, the brothers had devised a way for them to have some privacy. Whenever a brother had someone over, they would hang a blanket or large tarp over the opening of their rooms, concealing them off from the loft and other rooms. But then again, tarps don't do much to keep out the sounds going on behind them. That's how Roxas found himself laying in bed listening to not just one, but two brothers making noises he never wanted to hear. He was almost positive that Riku and Sora where in a heavy make out session, that he had the pleasure of hearing perfectly since there rooms where next to each other. With a sigh, Roxas got up and swam over to Demyx's room. It was closer to Hayner's, but it couldn't be half as bad as listening to Sora and Riku.

As he passed by the tarp covering Hayner's room, he stopped hearing his name being said. A little curious he pressed his ear against the tarp lightly, trying to hear Hayner and Seifer's soft voices.

"That bitch; Roxas must be pissed off. But why did your old man get so mad? I mean, humans aren't that bad," Seifer asked. Roxas blinked; why where they talking about him?

"It's something that has to do with our mom; since she passed, Dad doesn't like humans. I honestly don't know a lot, but I know Dem says that Mom was Dad's everything, and that humans took her away or something," Hayner replied with a sigh. "I think Dad was more hurt then mad. I mean, Roxas never told Dad that he felt feelings for a human, or that he was sneaking around to see him."

Seifer nodded. "Well, that makes sense, I guess. But locking him up, wouldn't that make him rebel a little?"

Hayner blinked and looked up at his boyfriend. "Roxas would never do something so stupid as to rebel; not for just a human crush, anyway. He may be a hot head but he's not stupid."

Seifer chuckled and nodded. "I guess. Hey, did you hear about that couple that's missing?"

"No, I haven't. Why? What happened?"

"Well, apparently these two merfolk where dating, when the mermaid's parents said the two couldn't be together, they snuck off. No one's seen them in almost a week."

"Yeah, so? It's not uncommon for mer-teens or couples who want to be together to run away. What's your point?"

"Everyone thinks they went to Larxene."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Who was Larxene? He heard Hayner gasp a little and blinked; he must have heard about this Larxene before.

"Larxene? Are you sure? Who would be stupid enough to go to her? She's the worst person to ever go to!"

Seifer nodded and ran a hand through his hair, not bothered by knocking his beanie off in the process."I don't know, but that seems like the most reasonable explanation. I mean, think about it; when merfolk who don't have anywhere else to go, and are so hopeless that they would do anything for what they want, who do they go to? Larxene, the sea witch."

Hayner nodded. "I guess, but I thought she was starting to behave a little? I mean, who would go see her?"

"Lamer, when you have nothing else to lose in life, you do whatever it takes to be happy."

Roxas knew that he was being a reckless idiot, but frankly, he didn't care. That's how he found himself outside of Atlantis, looking for Larxene. After all of his brothers had gone to sleep, the young prince snuck out of their bedroom window. This was the eighth night he had missed seeing Axel, and he was not about to let another one slip by. The only problem, though, was that Roxas didn't know where Larxene lived. With a sigh, the young merman rested on a rock, putting his head in his hands and he let out a sigh. "Good job, Roxas; you made it this far and what do you have to show for it? Nothing." He muttered out loud.

With another sigh, the blond tugged at his hair."How am I going to find Larxene if I don't even know where she lives?" He yelled out into the empty ocean. He jumped when he heard a muffled reply."...Who's there?"

"I am." A pink eel slithered out from behind the rock Roxas was on. "Sorry I scared you, but would you by any chance be looking for Larxene, the sea witch?"

Roxas nodded, a little creeped out by the eel. "Yeah, I'm Roxas; do you know where she lives?"

The eel nodded. "Marluxia. And yes I do; you see I'm one of her...friends you could say."

Roxas nodded and got up. "Could you take me to her? Please! I want something, and I heard she helps get what people want."

Marluxia chuckled and nodded. "Alright, I'll take you. But be warned: there is always a heavy price for what one truly wants. Are you prepared to pay that price?"

Roxas gulped and nodded lightly. "Yes I am."

Marluxia smirked and motioned his head to the right. "Alright then; follow me, Prince Roxas."

"Would you like something to eat, my prince?" Marluxia asked as they entered Larxene's home. Roxas shook his head. Even if he did eat, he wouldn't be able to hold it down. His nerves where so twisted that he felt like he was going to vomit, and the decor in Larxene's home wasn't helping either. Along the walls were jars of dried up balls of…something. They were seriously freaking the young prince out. "Alright, then; please have a seat. I will be right back with Miss. Larxene." Marluxia told him as he swam into the back.

Roxas nodded and sat down in one of the very few chairs that surrounded a table. On the table was a crystal orb and two jars. One held what looked to be another dried up substance, and the second vile held something green and glowing in it. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he reached out to touch the glowing green one.

"Child, unless you want to lose the skin on that figure, I wouldn't touch that," a sweet voice came from behind him. Roxas turned around and his eyes widened. Yup, he was definitely going to vomit. Larxene stood there, two of her eight legs crossing over one another. Her blonde hair was styled oddly (not like Roxas was one to talk), two sections were gelled back, looking like two antennas. Roxas just pulled his hand away blushing slightly from embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't know. You're Larxene?"

Larxene nodded as she sat across from him, pulling the dried up lump from the first jar and eating it. "That, I am; now, tell me, what is it that you want?"  
>Roxas swallowed, hoping to push the vomit that was coming up back down his throat. "I want to be human," he replied, looking her in the eyes.<br>Larxene blinked and smiled. "Well, now child, that is a big wish. Why, might I ask?"

"There's this human that...that I want to talk to. Please; I'll give you anything!"

Larxene smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll turn you human…for a price." She stood up and walked up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her globe started to glow and two figures stood there, a human Roxas and Axel. "I will give you three days. If you can make the human fall in love with you, I will allow you to stay human. If not, you will turn back into a merman, and serve me for the rest of your life. Do we have a deal?"

Roxas blinked and looked at her. "You will really turn me into a human? What's the catch?" He just couldn't believe that she would turn him human for nothing, there had to be more to it. If he did make Axel fall for him, what would she get out of it? It was just too easy to be true.

Larxene smiled evilly. "I like you; you're a smart boy. Well, there is one little...handicap…you will have. Can't make it too easy, now can I? Instead of being a human male, you will be a human female."

Roxas eyes widened. "What? No, no, no, no, no! Couldn't you just like take my voice or something?"

"Child, why should I do that? If I take your voice away, how will you speak to this human? Charades? I want to make it challenging for you, not hopeless. Why make your torture boring when I can make it comical for myself?" She had a point there. Roxas sighed and nodded.

"Alright; make me a female."

Larxene smiled and grabbed his hand, putting a glowing green ring on one of his fingers. Roxas eyes widened then closed as his world turned dark, and his body hit the floor.

"As you wish, little Prince."

The sound of waves crashing onto the shore and the seagulls grabbing their morning prey filled the air the next morning. A large blue dog was pulling a redhead by the front of his shirt, excited to show his master his discovery. The redhead laughed and ran after the crazy dog. "Saix, calm down, buddy! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Axel exclaimed with a smile on his face.

He had been dragged out of bed by his faithful mutt Saix, who looked like he had found something important. Like any good owner, Axel had allowed his dog to drag him halfway across the beach. His eyes widened slightly though as Saix stopped and started barking at something on the shore. As Axel got closer he could see that the something was a girl, a small one, but still a female. This girl looked no older then the age of 16, with a small figure and short yet spiky blonde hair, Axel had never seen a girl like her before.

Kneeling down on one knee, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Um...Miss.? Are you alive?"

Slowly, Axel watched as her eyes opened, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. The female looked confused at first before blinking and staring up at Axel. He couldn't help but laugh as her face turned red and she pulled away, looking down.

Axel smiled slightly. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. May I ask why a young girl like yourself is sleeping outside?"

The mystery girl jumped and held her head, and then looked down at her body. Roxas blinked. That was right; he was a girl now. Hopefully his voice had become female too; he couldn't take much more embarrassment today. But could you blame him? Axel – the real Axel! The man he had been watching for the longest time was right next to him! Roxas felt like his – her – heart was about to burst from happiness.

"Miss.? Are you alright?" Axel asked with concern on his face. Now close up, Roxas could see that Axel's eyes where a deep green, and he had two markings under his eyes that looked like upside-down tear drops.

Roxas nodded "her" head and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, but I don't know why I'm out here." She shook her head. "My mind seems to be a bit fuzzy." Thank the heavens his – her – voice sounded female! It would have been awful if he had started talking like a man; terrible! He still had his memory, but he figured that playing the clueless female would help him get closer to Axel hopefully.

Axel nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to her. "Come on, then; let's take you inside and get someone to look you over. My name's Axel, by the way; what's yours?"

Roxas' face turned dark red as she grabbed his hand. Too caught up with holding the man of her dreams hand, she answered. "Roxas."

Axel blinked and tilted his head. "Roxas? That's an... interesting name for a girl." Roxas' eyes widened and he cursed himself – herself. No, duh! Her real name would sound weird! It was odd for a female to have a male's name.

Thinking quickly, she nodded. "That's because its short for...umm...Ro..Roxanna. My brother's call me Roxas for short." To make it even more believable, the blonde giggled in embarrassment.

Axel nodded, believing it before tightening his grip on Roxas' hand. "Well then, let's go, Roxas."

Roxas' eyes widened as Axel led her into the large castle she had only ever saw from the ocean. The walls were painted a plain white color that brought attentions to the paintings and knick-knacks that were on it. In the center of the room, there were two staircases on either side of an opening. They each curled up against the wall and led up to a second floor. On the ceiling of the large room hung a crystal chandelier with little sculpted diamonds hanging from it. Roxas was so amazed by the room that he didn't notice a butler with short blonde hair walk up to them. The butler put a hand over his heart and bowed respectively.

"Welcome back, Sir Axel. May I ask who your guest is and if she will need a room?" Axel put an arm around Roxas' shoulders and held her close, smiling as she let out a small "eep" from surprise.

"Thanks, Luxord. Yes, and some clothes please. Also, would you mind giving Vexen a call? I found Roxas here on the beach, and I want to make sure that she's alright."

Luxord nodded and motioned for Roxas to follow him. "Alright; this way, then, Miss. Roxas."

Roxas looked up at Axel uncertain if she should follow the butler or not. Axel chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders, bending down he whispered into her ear. "Go on. Unlike me, he won't bite." Roxas nodded and followed after Luxord. She stole a glance back at Axel who had started playing with Saix

.  
>"Miss Roxas, this is Xion, one of our maids. She will help you dress, and once you finish, follow her down to the sitting room." Roxas nodded in response and Luxord smiled, before turning to look at Xion. "Have her down there soon please." The black-haired maid nodded and bowed as Luxord exited the room.<p>

Xion smiled at Roxas once the door shut. "Alright, then, Miss Roxas; what size are you?"

Roxas blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"For a dress, Miss. Don't tell me you don't know your size?"

Roxas shrugged and nodded. She didn't know what size dress she was because she was really a merman that lived underwater, not some teenage human girl who had to wear them.

Xion sighed lightly and looked her over. "Well, you look around Lady Olette's size; one of her dresses should fit you." The maid said mostly to herself, as she walked over to a large wooden wardrobe. After rummaging around in it for a few minutes, she emerged with a blue gown in her hands. To Roxas, the gown looked very light (unlike most of the heavy dresses she spotted some women in the castle wearing), and was a light blue with darker blue layers on the bottom of it. There was a ribbon on the hip of the gown and a matching one hanging on the hanger, for if someone wanted to wear it in their hair. Xion smiled and helped Roxas' into a corset (Roxas hated that thing, it felt like a small fishnet stuck on his body) and the dress. After tying the back, she slipped behind her and tied the blue ribbon into the back of the blonde's golden locks.

"Alright, Miss. Roxas; shall we go? Sir Axel's waiting," Xion asked with a kind smile on her face.

Roxas looked himself over in the mirror before nodding. "Yes, let's go."

"So what's the diagnosis, doc?" Axel asked as Vexen finished looking over Roxas.

The long grey-ish-blonde male sighed, running a hand through his hair as he packed up his bag. "It seems like a case of amnesia. Her memories could be back in a couple days, months, years, or not at all. Other than that and a bump on the head, there is no outer damage that I can see. But if anything starts happening, or she starts to get ill, I would like you to call me right away. If that is all you wished from me, may I leave now, Sir?"

Axel nodded. "Yes, thank you, Vexen. I will make sure you get paid within the next few hours, with extra of course for the sudden call."

Vexen smiled and thanked Axel before grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. Roxas let out a small sigh. That doctor had asked so many questions that it tired the poor male-turned-female.

Axel heard the young blond sigh and smiled slightly."Tired, Roxas? Its only three P.M. Dinner won't be served for a couple hours. If you would like, you could take a nap.

Roxas looked at the red-headed male and smiled lightly, while nodding. "That sounds like a great idea. Are you sure that's ok, though?" She didn't want to seem rude, and besides she still needed to get Axel to fall for her and kiss her.

Axel let out a laugh and shook his head. "Not at all!" He walked over to Roxas, and while slipping one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, lifted her up princess style. The blonde's cheeks were tinted red as Axel carried her up to the room she was staying in. The red-haired prince placed her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chest. Leaning down he placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, causing the already red cheeks to deepen.

"Have a good nap, Roxas. See you in a couple hours."

Roxas nodded as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel smiled as he walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Roxas reminded him so much of his little sister. Touching the fingers to his lips he smirked and walked down the hallways. The only difference between Roxas and his sister was that Roxas didn't act all that womanly, but she still managed to make Axel's heart skip a beat.

Marluxia stared into the crystal ball that rested on Larxene's table. "This isn't looking good; the human seems to be falling for the kid."

Larxene laughed. She was currently over a pot mixing something together as she commented, "I wouldn't worry about it; probably just a human crush." She grabbed one of the star flowers that Roxas collected and put it in the pot.

"And if it's not? I mean, you could actually lose this time," Marluxia pointed out, turning his pink body to look at his boss.

She smiled and held her hand over the pot, chanting something it glowed. "Well if it's not, then I'll just have to make him fall for someone else, won't I?" She reached into the still hot pot and pulled out a blue star-shaped necklace. Smirking at Marluxia, she put it on, a blue smoke covering her entire body. When the blue light cleared, Marluxia smiled at what stood before him.

"Oh, what a marvelous idea, darling. But do tell, what will you call this someone else?"

Larxene smiled and looked into the mirror, the blue pendent glowing brightly.

"Aqua."

The next day was total bliss for Roxas. After he had awoken from his nap the day before, he had dinner with Prince Axel and his sister Princess Olette. She was a charming girl, though her comments about Roxas and Axel looking like a cute couple made the blonde blush many times. Then after they ate, Axel took her down to the beach. He showed her the star shaped flower, explaining that it was a Papou Flower, named after one of the towns famous fruits. When Roxas had watched Axel put it into the water (like he had seen him done many times before from afar), she asked him why he did that. The answer she got was more then she expected for.  
>" Well legend has it that if two people each eat half of a Papou fruit, there destinies are entwined together. I figured that if I sent a flower out each night, my destiny would entwine with whoever found the flower. So each night when I send one out, I watch it hoping that whoever finds it knows where to find me. Kinda funny huh?"<br>But Roxas hadn't thought it was funny, to him it was the deepest thing anyone had ever said in front of him before. When Axel walked the blonde back to her room, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it genitally. Causing Roxas to for another time that night turn red, stammer out a good night, and run into her room. She could hear Axel's chuckle bounce off the walls as he walked to his own room.

Now here they where the next day, out about in town picking up a few things that Axel needed and told Luxord that he and Roxas would pick them out. Roxas had tried many human things for the first time, like homemade bread and ice-cream( Sea salt ice cream that is, or as he would rather call it the best invention in the world.) As they walked away from the current store they were at, a female in a brown cloak caught his eye. Stopping she stood in front of her, and read the sign that was at the girls feet.

" Fortunes for money?" Roxas read out loud. Axel stood next to her, looking the new female over.

The girl nodded, a kind smile on her face" Yes, you see I am a fortune teller. For a small price I will tell you your future." She was a very nice built female from what Roxas could tell, with blue hair as blue as the sea.

Axel rubbed the back of his head." Um Miss you do know that doing things like this in town, is against the law right?"

The girl gasped" Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, you see I was traveling with my family when I got separated from them. So I'm trying to raise money to head to the location I know there at"

" And that is?"

" Twilight City"

" I see well that is quite a distance from here, and the travel cost to get there is not cheep. How about you come back with us, and we will try and help you get back to your family"

The girl smiled and hugged Axel" Oh thank you Sir! Please tell me what is your name?"

" Um its..um Axel" The red head said, glancing at Roxas who did not look pleased with the girl hugging onto him.

" Its very nice to meet you then Axel. My name is Aqua" She bowed and smiled gathering her things. Roxas noticed around her neck was a Star-shaped pendent, it reminded him of a Papou fruit for some reason.

Shrugging it off, she went to grab onto Axel's arm but noticed Aqua already clinging to it. Growling Roxas followed the two all the way back to Axel's castle.

Roxas did not like Aqua at all. For the rest of the day she was clinging to Axel, and flirting with him like crazy. When they had arrived home Axel tried asking Aqua to go with Xion ,so he could go show Roxas some other places in town. The girl refused and begged him to take her for a tour around the castle. When Axel looked at Roxas for a answer, the blonde just smiled and motioned for him to do so( even though he really wanted to spend time with the prince). Then at dinner Aqua had sat down in Roxas' seat next to Axel, so Roxas was forced to sit next to Olette. Not that he was complaining, he just hatted the fact he got a front row seat to Aqua flirting with Axel. Then when Axel and Roxas where sneaking away to the ocean at sunset, Aqua just had to tag along then to! She piratically clung to the princes arm, almost making it impossible for him to put a flower in the ocean.

Now Roxas knew he was jealous of all the attention the blue haired girl was getting, but he had a right to be! He only had one day left to make Axel fall for her and kiss her, before she turned back into a male and had to serve Larxene for the rest of his life.

So here he was now, sitting outside on the beach. Her feet buried in the sand as she stared out at the ocean. She was so zoned out she barley noticed Axel taking a seat next to her, wearing nothing but a opened white shirt and a pair of black pants.

The red head prince turned and looked at her, he looked as tired as she felt. "Hey, your up a little early huh? Don't you know little girls need there sleep."  
>Roxas shrugged looking back out at the sea" I didn't think you'd notice I was gone, your new friend was clinging to you so much I never thought you saw me even go to bed last night. And I'm not a little girl, I'm almost 17." She pointed out<p>

Axel chuckled and tilted his head back, the morning breeze running threw his hair." 17 is still young compared to me, I'm going to be 21." He looked back at her a smirk on his face" Oh? By the sounds of it, you seem to be jealous of her."

Roxas turned his head away"Your just a old man then" She huffed lightly" Why would I be jealous of her? She just clings to you all the time, theirs hardly enough reason for me to be jealous."

Axel shook his head and laughed" You sound like it to me, but hey that's kinda cute. I'm flattered that you would like little old me so much that you would be jealous of a stranger."

Roxas blushed lightly" I'm not jealous!"

Axel laughed again and stood up" Fine then, but if you were then that would make my question for you a little more meaningful I guess."  
>The blonde blinked and tilted her head" Question?"<p>

The prince nodded" Yes well this evening I'm holding a party, in celebration for the end of summer. It's going to have music, dancing, fine food, everything." Roxas nodded and motioned for him to continue" And well since it's my party, I can't really show up without a date." He held out his hand to the teen and smirked" Would you be my date? Roxas."

Roxas was in shock at first, but slowly she got her brain to nod and grab Axel's hand. He pulled her up into a warm embrace, his arms holding her small body close. She rested her head against his chest and spoke.

" I would love to Axel."

Aqua watched the two hug from her bedroom window, a frown on her face. This was not going according to plan. She was surprised really that it was taking her so long to seduce that redhead moron. After all the small hints and touches she had given him yesterday, she was sure he would have fallen for her! Today was the last day of Roxas' contract, so she had to get the job done before sunset. She was not going to lose the chance of having one of Clouds sons being her personal servant. Nodding her head to herself she decided , she was going to have to step it up a notch.

The bluenette was startled when someone knocked on her door." Come in" She called out in a sweet voice. Ugh it made her sick talking in that voice.

Xion one of the maids poked her head in" Miss Aqua, I was wondering if you would like me to prepare you a dress for tonight?"

Aqua blinked" A dress? What for Miss Xion?" She asked wondering what was going on now.

" Master Axel is throwing a party tonight, and he asked me to ask you and Miss Roxas if you would like to pick out a dress to wear. I can get you a couple that we have that should fit you, that is if you plan on going to the party."

Aqua looked at Xion before turning around, looking back out the window she smiled" Yes I would like you to prepare me a couple of dresses. Thank you Xion, I will wait here for you to return."

The maid nodded and said a few words before leaving the room. Aqua placed a hand on the window as she watched Axel and Roxas walk into the castle, hand in hand. This would be the perfect opportunity, she would seduce the prince in front of the one who gave up everything for him.

" Sometimes its good to be such a witch."

Roxas looked into his bedroom mirror for the umpteenth time, debating on how he would get a kiss in just two hours! That's right in just two hours it would be sunset, and her time as human(and a female thankfully) would be up. Xion had brought her a dress and helped try to tame her unnaturally spiky hair( in the end they had given up and just put a white rose in her hair), and now she was standing in her room waiting for Olette so the two could walk down together. Her stomach was in knots, wondering how she would get Axel to kiss her before her time was up. She was so caught up in thinking about how she would get a kiss, she didn't even hear Olette open the bedroom door, let alone hear her gasp.

" Oh my gosh Roxas you look, amazing!" The brunette exclaimed. The blonde was wearing a light blue dress that faded down to white on the bottom. One her right hand was a blue and a white ring, taking up her ring and middle figure. Around her neck Xion had tied a long light blue ribbon, the excess ends trailed down all the way to Roxas' lower back. Lastly Roxas had the white rose, tucked behind her left ear resting in her honey blonde hair. Roxas tilted her head before turning back to the mirror, to look herself over again.

" You think?" She asked unsure of her own appearance.

Olette nodded as she placed her hands on Roxas' shoulder, and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. " Definitely! Axel is going to be speechless. Speaking of my brother, shall we go downstairs? We are keeping him and a whole bunch of guest waiting."

Roxas blushed lightly and nodded taking one last look in the mirror before following Olette downstairs.

Olette had been right, Axel was speechless. As soon as he saw the blonde descend down the stairs, his breath was taken away. Then when Roxas walked up to him and curtseyed with a small blush on her cheeks, he was nothing but speechless.

"G-good evening Prince Axel." Roxas said formally, noticing a couple people staring at her and Axel.

" Roxas, y-you look amazing!" Axel said, trying hard not to look the blonde over. He grabbed her gloved hand lightly and kissed the back of it formally.

" Thank you." Roxas replied before pulling her hand away slowly, her face close to the color of Axel's hair." Um, do you want to dance or something?" She asked trying to break the ice. Roxas didn't know why she was acting so nervous around Axel. They had spent the last couple days together, and she was his date for the night. Maybe it was just because her time was ticking away.

Axel laughed a little and nodded, grasping Roxas' hand back into his own." Yes lets." He lead her to the dance floor as a new song started up.

At first the two fumbled around, Roxas kept looking down making sure not to step on Axel's feet with her heels(again). But halfway threw the song they had a steady rhythm, and where deep in a conversation.

" So Roxas what do you think we should do tomorrow? I was thinking about heading out into town, take a walk down to the harbor and take a boat ride?"

Roxas looked up at him frowning, knowing that she wouldn't be able to go with him" I-I don't think so Axel"

The red head raised a eye brow, twirling Roxas around" Why not Roxas? Do you not want to go out? We can always stay in if you want."

" No its not that, its just I might not be here tomorrow." Roxas admitted to herself more then Axel.

The red head stopped there dancing and looked the blonde in the eyes." What? Why not? Wait...are your memories back? Do you remember where you live? Is it in town? Come on Roxas tell me."

Roxas bit his lip and glanced down" No, I mean yes-Kinda" She sighed" I never actually los-"

" Axel! Dance with me next!" Aqua called out as she ran towards the two. They finally noticed that the music had stopped, and that they were still holding on to each other. Pulling away they looked at the blue haired female. She was dressed in a very tight purple and white dress, her blue pendent still around her neck.

" Um...well actually Aqua, Roxas here is kinda my date and all and ...I um.." Axel seemed at a loss for words.

Roxas on the other hand wasn't" Its alright Axel, I'm sure one dance won't hurt. Besides I kinda want a drink, enjoy your dance." With a curtsey she walked over to the refreshment table. But not before she caught Axel give her a look telling her that they would talk about this later.

Roxas glanced up at the clock, she only had 10 minutes left. Aquas one dance turned into a hours worth, and Roxas was actually starting to worry. It seemed like every time Axel tried to go over to the blonde, Aqua would drag him away. Now with the clock ticking down, she knew she had to make her move. Walking onto the dance floor she looked beyond the faces of strangers until she saw the familiar red head.

But what she wished she didn't see was that familiar red head with his arms around the blunette, there faces together as they kissed.  
>A pain shot threw Roxas heart as she stared at the two. Axel looked up and there eyes met, both filled with confusion and sorrow. Roxas barley caught Axel yell out her name as she ran out the castle doors and to the beach.<p>

Roxas didn't stop running when she reached the beach, no she didn't stop until she was at the edge of the water. As soon as she got there her legs decided to give out, and she fell to her knees starring out at the blue ocean she loved so much. The tears poured down her face,l like two small streams. Her heart felt like it had busted into a million pieces. One by one her tears fell into the ocean, adding to the already salty water.

Threw her tears she could see a couple figures swimming towards her, each had a brown or blonde blob on there head except for one that was silver.  
>"Roxas!" Sora called out as he same closer to his brothe-er sister. " We found you!"<p>

Roxas stood up, brushing the tears away from her eyes." Sora? Riku? Hayner? Demyx? W-what are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" Hayner replied sounding pissed" Were here to bring back out baby brother that's what!"

" B-but how did you find me?"

"We've been searching for you for days" Riku replied" Me and Sora went to your room to ask if you wanted to play with us three days ago and you weren't there. So we told your father, everyone in the kingdom's been searching for you!"

The stunned blonde blinked" Everyone? But then, how did you find me here?"

" Zexion" Demyx answered" When I told him about it, he suggested that you were in such a depression that you would turn to anyone for help. After a while we thought of Larxene and raced to her domain. But all we found was her pink eel servant, we were so worried Rox."

Roxas frowned at her older brothers words" But that still doesn't answer how you got all the way over here."

" I can answer that" Hayner chimed in" Riku and Seifer 'convinced' the eel to tell us where you went, after we confirmed that you had been there. The two of them were very convincing."

Sora nodded" He also told us about your contract and a way you can get out of it!" Reaching into the water, the brunette pulled out a key shaped looking blade." All you need to do is kill Axel! Then you can come home and you won't have to serve Larxene, please Roxas do it before its to late!'

Roxas blue eyes stared at his twin in shock. Kill? Axel? She-he just couldn't do that no matter how bad the red head had broken his heart.

" I can't do that Sora" Roxas said sadly as he looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

" What? But Roxas why?" Sora called out on the brink of tears.

" Because Sora I-I-I'M IN LOVE WITH AXEL!"

"You are?" Roxas turned her head and saw her worst nightmare, Axel was standing there looking at her. And he had heard everything she had told her brothers, her merman brothers.

Great, just great.

Roxas took a step back, her foot shaking slightly." Ax-Axel you heard that?"

The red head nodded, stepping closer to the startled Roxas. " Mhm all of it."

" All of it?"

" Yes Roxas all of it, including your confession." Axel replied emotionless as he got within inches of the blonde" Why didn't you tell me?"

Roxas glanced up at the sky, sunset was less then a couple minutes away. It was now or never, this was her only chance.

" Because its h-hard Axel, you wouldn't have believed me when I told you that I-"

" You what? Loved me? Why wouldn't I?"

Roxas shook her head" No not that, you wouldn't have believed me when I told you who I really was!"

" What do you mean? No more secrets Roxas, who are you? And who are those guys in the water? What are you some kind of prostitutes, and these your boyfriends? What is so bad about you that you can't tell me?"

" I'm NOT Human Axel!"

The red head blinked and was silent for a couple of seconds, before he gave Roxas a confused look over" You look human to me Roxas."

Roxas sighed and shook his head" No, I'm not. The truth is that I'm a merman, and these" He motioned to the four silent boys in the water" Are some of my brothers."  
>Axel was just silent, so Roxas just decided to continue.<p>

" I...I've been watching you for a while, you know coming out here each night placing a Papou flower in the ocean. In fact I'm the one who has been keeping them, I...went to the sea witch Larxene and begged her to turn me human. In return for being human, she made me female. All I had to do was make you fall for me and kiss me in three days and I would be human forever, but I just couldn't. When I saw you kiss Aqua I realized you would be better off with a real human- a real GIRL."  
>With each word the blonde took a step back into the ocean, as the sun started to set.<p>

" So this is goodbye Axel."

Roxas just closed her blue eyes, not wanting to see the disgusted look on Axel's face.

" And I did tell the truth, I really do love you."

Her response was the sound of something fast penetrating the water, her body was thrown down and something warm was on her lips. Opening her eyes she saw Axel on top of her, kissing her. She kissed back lightly trying as hard as she could to hold back her sobs.

When they broke the kiss Roxas looked up at Axel, confusion was written all over her face.

"But, why?"

Axel chuckled lightly, slowly it turned into full blown laughter, helping Roxas into a sitting position he poked the blonde on the nose.

" I love you to, got it memorized?"

" But-but-but you kissed Aqua!"

" No I didn't" Axel sighed" She kissed me but when I spotted you I moved my head dogging it, she still kissed me but it was here" Axel said pointing to the bottom left corner of his cheek.

Roxas nodded as he caught Axel's eyes scan over her body.

" Huh guess you really are a boy."

Roxas blinked before looking down, noticing that his er female parts where gone. Turning red he pushed Axel's shoulder, muttering pervert under his breath. Axel just laughed and stood up, helping Roxas up as well. The two heard clapping and turned towards the beach, watching as Aqua chuckled softly.

"Looks like I lose little prince, damn. Oh well there's more pathetic merman in the sea. Enjoy your life as a human." She spoke as she walked towards the water.  
>Roxas blinked and tilted his head" What do you mean Aqua?"<p>

" You haven't realized it by now?"Aqua said a little surprised as she reached towards her necklace and pulled it off. In her place now stood Larxene, wearing a long black cloak" I needed to create some kind of obstetrical for you, or else it wouldn't be any fun. I kept up my side of the bargain, enjoy your life as a human male." She threw the pendent to them and Axel caught it with one hand." Keep that, have a nice life" With that she was gone, and returning back to her home in the sea.  
>Axel blinked and put the wayfinder around Roxas' neck" It will have to do since I can't really give you a flower now can I?" Roxas laughed as he brought Axel down for another quick kiss.<p>

After that one ended, Axel turned to talk to his brothers and Roxas clutched the wayfinder in his hand, looking up at the sky.

Sunset was truly his favorite time of day.

It was a sunset that brought him to his true love,  
>His first kiss,<br>And his new life.

But he loved sunsets most of all because it connected him to both of his lives, the new and the old. No matter where the rest of his life took him, he would always be able to see the sunset signal that a bad or good day was over, and a new was was on its way.  
>Only now he wouldn't be looking up at them alone.<p>

"...And they all lived happily ever after, the end" Roxas said as he shut the story book on his lap. Baby blue eyes looked up at him, both filled with specks of green.

" That's it?" The owner of the eyes asked.

" Yes that's it, now come on Taiyo time for bed."

The little boy pouted" But that was a boring bed time story!"

" Its not a story kiddo" A voice replied, as a tall red head walked into the room.

Taiyo's eyes light up" Daddy!" Axel laughed and pulled his adopted son up into a hug" You listening to mommy?"

Roxas sighed" No he's not, he's telling me that the story of how we met was boring. What are you doing anyway Axel? You know he'll never get to sleep if you come play with him."

Axel chuckled and walked towards the window, moving his son over to his other arm so he could unlock it" I know but.." Opening it Roxas could hear his name being called from the ocean" Tell your brothers that"

Roxas shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as Taiyo jumped down from Axel's arms and ran to him" Can I go play with them mommy? Please please please?"

Roxas sighed and looked down at him" Ten minutes, then bed"

Taiyo cheered before running out of his room, shedding his pajamas as he did.

Roxas stood up and walked over to the window to stand next to Axel, who was laughing as he watched his son glomp his uncle Sora.

"They really need to come at a earlier time, he's not going to get any sleep tonight" Roxas muttered as he leaned against the red head.

Axel put his arm around him and shrugged" Oh well who cares? And besides you know Sunset is always the time they come for a visit."

Roxas nodded as he watched his son swim around like a fish." Ya I know, they just seem to love sunsets"

Axel smirked and picked a Papou flower off the windows flower box, holding it out to his lover.' You mean like you do?"

Roxas chuckled and took the flower, holding it close he looked up at the sunset

" Ya just like I do."

" Well you know what they say, like mother like son."

" You mean like father like son."

" Pft. You wish."

**So you like it? :D**

**Please feel free to Review( They make me smile!)**

**Any questons you have or writeing help feel free to inbox me, just lable it like Akuroku oneshot or something**

**NOTE  
><strong>

**If I get over 10-25 reviews that are POSITIVE I will write a sequal based off the second little mermaid( But won't be exaclly like it!)**

**Thanks for reading 3 Violet**

**Also if you see anyone else post this BEFORE I did please tell me cause that means they stole it, original can be found here**

**.com/#/d4cje66 (MY DA)**


End file.
